


The Delinquent Captain (Female OC/ Daichi)

by wildsofiappeared



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BFFs, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, ex-delinquent, nekoma female volleyball team, skater girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildsofiappeared/pseuds/wildsofiappeared
Summary: She was a delinquent most of middle school. Sadly her "friends" followed her to Nekoma high. Her homeroom teacher suggests joining a club.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Delinquent Captain (Female OC/ Daichi)

**\----Flashback----**

  
I stand in-front of my homeroom teacher, with a busted lip, two other students standing beside me also beat up.

She sighs, "Sadow-san, this is the third time this year that I see you here for fighting. It's almost midterms!" I grumble and look away. She dismisses the other two students after she talks to them, she turns to me, “There must be a way for you to busy yourself that isn't fighting....I know! Why not join a club?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Join a club? You're joking right? Isn’t it too late for me to join a club?”

She shakes her head, “It’s never too late to join! How about a sport?” she thinks for a bit before snapping her fingers, “I know! How about volleyball? They should be practicing right now let’s go!”

  
**\--------**

“Kira?” I blink as someone waves their hand in front of my face. I turn to see the blue eyes of Sumiko Grey, she's another second year and the team's libero, we just call her Sumi. She smiles at me, “Hey sleepy head! Daydreaming again?”

I roll my eyes, “Oh shut up” I stand and grab my bag, “Come on the team should be waiting for us” I walk out of the classroom Sumi bouncing right behind me.

“So you ready for midterms? I heard the boys are gonna have another training camp!” Sumi bounces around me as we approach the girls volleyball club room.

I knock and call out, “We’re coming in!” we hear a soft 'come in' and I open the door “Sup’ girls how was class?” A few of the first years began to respond as I placed my bookbag in a locker, grabbing my clothes and I start to change. As I finish I reach into my duffel bag to grab my jacket but frown. I quickly place my duffel bag on the floor and start taking stuff out.

A couple first years notice me digging through my bag “Senpai, everything ok?”

“I can’t seem to find my jersey, has anyone seen it?” I respond as I finish emptying out my bag.

Sumi looks over already changed, “You left your bag in here all day right? There's no way someone could've stolen it.”

I shrug “Most likely, come on let's head to the gym I’ll report my jersey missing to the couch and teach” Sumi nods and follows me out the club room and into the gym.

As we walk in I look around and spot the 3rd years, team captain Seto Yuri and Imai Toro, talking with the coach and our teacher adviser. Both girls are tall; Seto has long brown hair, she usually keeps it in up a bun, and bright hazel eyes. Meanwhile, Imai has burgundy hair cut in a bob with dark blue eyes. 

“Hey coach? I wanna report my jersey missing. I know it's not possible, but maybe someone broke into the club room.” I say as I walk up to them.

Our coach turns to me and nods, “I understand Sadow. How about we wait for the rest of the girls to get here then we’ll have a team meeting.”

Me and Sumi both nod and move to the side, “You think it’s about the boys training camp?” she gasps as her eyes start to sparkle, “You think they’ll let us join?”

I chuckle as I lean against the smooth wall crossing my arms. “I don’t know Sumi, why don't you ask.” I smirk.

Sumi pouts “Come on Kira admit it, practicing with the boys is fun!”

I shrug, “Yea it's fun to challenge our skills every now and then.” As if on cue a couple of boys from the volleyball team walked in “Well speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Not long after the rest of the girls show up and the couch calls to gather around.

“Alright everyone gather around the third years have an announcement so listen closely.” The coach steps to the side as the two third years step up in front of us.

Seto takes a deep breath, “First of all, Amai and I have agreed that today, will be our last practice.”

As this was announced my jaw drops and some of the other girls speak up in protest our coach hushes them and Amai speaks up, “Trust me when i say, it was a hard decision, and with that discussion came the question on who shall be the new captain.” They both look at our teacher and she brings up the jersey with the number ‘1’ on the back.

This time the coach talks, “This girl has shown much improvement. She isn't the same girl she one was when she got dragged in here last year.” His eyes roam all the girls as he speaks, trying to create suspense.

Seto takes the jersey from her hands and walks towards us, more importantly, walks towards me and softly pulls me to my feet. “Kira Sadow, after much discussion we have agreed that you should be the next team captain.”

I shake my head, “I can’t….I can’t be captain.” I look at Seto then to our coach and teacher, “I'm just a delinquent remember? My attitude may have changed but I'm not fit to be captain.”

The teacher walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder, “And I believe that you can improve more by becoming the captain. I’ve seen you improve way more than just your attitude.” She lifts my hand up and Seto places the jersey in my hand.

I look down at the jersey then back up to the third years, tears filling their eyes, I shake my head again. At this point the other girls are trying not to cry as well. They both bow to everyone, yelling.

“THANK YOU FOR THESE THREE YEARS!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of randomly and decided to drag my friend into it since she dragged me into the Haikyuu fandom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it I will try my best to update soon!!
> 
> (Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I had gone back and read through everything for better wording. I was tempted to rewrite everything in 3rd person instead of 1st but I scrapped it seeing how I'm more comfortable writing in 1st. sorry.)


End file.
